


The Spy Olympics - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [30]
Category: I Spy (1965), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's The Man From U.N.C.L.E. vs. I Spy. Who will take home the gold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Olympics - A Picture Story

_**First up, representing the Soviet Union, is Illya Kuryakin. ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_**Despite a shaky dismount, Kuryakin has delivered a fine performance. ** _

_**His major competition is Kelly Robinson of the United States. ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_**A strong dismount will make Robinson tough to beat. It's all up to the judges now. ** _

_**In an unprecedented move, the judges have decided to reward both men and their coaches. Congratulations, gentlemen! ** _

_** ** _


End file.
